


Would it be okay if I came closer?

by soobinluv



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Soobin, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Choi Yeonjun, Jealous Huening Kai, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Choi Soobin, Smut, Top Choi Yeonjun, Top Huening Kai, well it's more of like a foreplay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobinluv/pseuds/soobinluv
Summary: Everyone is aware of Yeonjun and Kai's attraction for the leader. Every person in the same room sees the way they look at the said leader. Of course, everyone but soobin. Soobin is very oblivious to the way his two members stares at him. The way they lick their lips as they look at their leader. The way their eyes follows every movement of Soobin. The way they get possessive every time others would flirt with the taller guy.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Kudos: 68





	Would it be okay if I came closer?

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this is my very first fanfic. i hope you like it! i wrote this at like 1am. sooo, don't expect that this would be good. ignore the grammatical and typographical errors! The title is from their song called '20cm'.
> 
> if you do not like these type of content, then don't read it.

Everyone is aware of Yeonjun and Kai's attraction for the leader. Every person in the same room sees the way they look at the said leader. Ofcourse, everyone but soobin. Soobin is very oblivious to the way his two members stares at him. The way they lick their lips as they look at their leader. The way their eyes follows every movement of soobin. The way they get possessive every time others would flirt  
with their leader.

Usually Yeonjun and HueningKai wouldn't let their leader out of their sight. But, when Yeonjun looked for him in their waiting room in Music Bank. He noticed that Soobin is not in the room. Yeonjun's eyebrows furrowed as he approached Kai. He leaned down as he whisper, "Hey. Soobin's not here." As Kai heard those words come out of the older's mouth he immediately stood up and said, "Let's find him."

They quickly went out of the waiting room, searching for their beloved leader. They passed a lot of hallways when suddenly they heard a familiar voice. They recognized the voice, it's surely soobin. Kai and Yeonjun looked at each other and approached soobin. They heard another voice, they couldn't recognize the voice that's why they walked even faster to approach them. 

"So, hey can i have your number," a guy from another idol group shyly said to soobin. Soobin felt his ears and cheeks reddened when he was about to reply to the guy, he felt an arm wrap around his waist. Soobin's eyes widened as he looks at the hand on his waist and to the face of the person who's looking at him. He saw his hyung, Yeonjun.

Soobin was startled when he heard a voice on his other side. "I'm sorry but our manager's calling Soobin-hyung, Junho-ssi," HueningKai said with a smile on his face but you can hear the anger on his voice. Soobin never heard that kind of tone on the younger. Shock is an understatement of what he's currently feeling. He felt the hand on his waist gripped tighter on him. Soobin gasped as he felt it and he was immediately slipped from his thoughts. 

"A-ah, I'm sorry. Let's just talk next time, Junho-ssi," Soobin smiled at Junho. Junho just nodded and said bid his bye to Soobin because he felt that if he stayed there even longer Yeonjun and Kai would do something to him. They glared at him with so much anger.

"Soobin," soobin was startled when he heard his name being called by his two members. Soobin removed his gaze from the direction where Junho went. "Let's go? Manager-nim's calling me," Soobin said to the boys as he smiled widely. Soobin gasped when HueningKai and Yeonjun pulled him. "Y-yah! Why are you pulling me?" Soobin stuttered as he yelled at the two boys. Yeonjun and HueningKai paid him no attention and continued pulling him.

They stopped in front of a room, Yeonjun reached for the door knob and opened it. He turned on the lights as Hyuka pulled Soobin inside the empty waiting room. Yeonjun locked the door while Hyuka pulled Soobin in front of the mirror, making soobin see himself and the two boys at his back. He felt a hand on his stomach, he looks down and he sees Hyuka's hand gently rubbing his tummy. He sucks a breath as he feel Hyuka tracing his abs. The next thing he felt is there's someone on his back. Lips close to his ear he can feel the deep breaths the person does.

He raises his head and he sees Yeonjun staring straight into his eyes with so much emotion. Is that lust that he sees on the older's eyes? Soobin gasped as he felt the hands went inside his shirt. Soobin looked at Hyuka, he stared straight into the boy's eyes. As he felt Yeonjun's hands trace his shoulders to his arms, he saw the same emotion from Yeonjun's eyes into Hyuka's eyes. Lust and full of hunger. 

"W-why are we here? I t-thought manager-nim's calling me?" Soobin stuttered as he faced the mirror infront of him. He saw their gaze hardened. "Oh, baby. He's not calling you. We just need a reason to take you away from that asshole," Yeonjun whispered on his ear. He shivered as he felt Yeonjun's breath in his ear. He felt the hand on his stomach trace little circles. 

"T-then, why are we here?" Soobin asked them. "Hyung, you look pretty like this. You're so beautiful. I want to kiss your lips." Hyuka said to Soobin as his fingers 'accidentally' rub against soobin's little pink nipples. Soobin let out a loud whine. He immediately covered his mouth he was shocked at the sound that came out of his mouth. Soobin felt the heat spread from his stomach, he felt his cock hardened because his nipples are very sensitive.

"Oh our baby's sensitive?" Yeonjun said as he leaned into Soobin's neck, sniffing him. He traced little kisses in Soobin's neck to his shoulder. Hyuka smirked as he pressed on the nipple even harder. Soobin let out a moan as he twitched on Yeonjun's hold. Hyuka and Yeonjun loved the sound that came out from the leader's pretty little mouth. In order to hear it again, Hyuka traced circles in Soobin's areola while Yeonjun placed open-mouthed kisses on Soobin's neck. Soobin feels his knees weakened. He leaned on Yeonjun's chest for support because everything felt so good. Soobin never felt so breathless and hot before.

"M-more. P-please," Soobin said as he moaned again because of the finger around his areola. "Let's remove your shirt, baby. Hmm?" Yeonjun asked as he sucks a spot on Soobin's neck. Soobin quietly moans while eagerly nodding. He raises his arms expecting the other two to remove his shirt. The other two did not disappoint, Hyuka stops playing with Soobin's chest and removes the boy's shirt. 

Yeonjun and HueningKai looks at Soobin's body. They cursed under their breath. They'd been waiting for this moment for a long time. Soobin looks beautiful. The two boys have the same thought on their minds, they want to wreck soobin. They want the boy to be a panting mess after this session. They want to fill the boy with their cum. They want Soobin. 

Soobin felt shy because of the intense stare. "Stop looking at me. Please just make me feel good." The two boys raised their eyebrows when they heard what Soobin said. Because of what Soobin said, they just wanted to wreck the boy even more. Oh, what a sight it would be once the boy's body is filled with their cum. Yeonjun bites his lips at this thought and immediately turns Soobin's face around and hungrily claims his lips. He puts his hands on Soobin's jaw to deepen the kiss. Soobin responded with the same intensity. While the other two were busy kissing, Hyuka leans down and licked Soobin's nipple. Soobin stops the kiss to let out a loud surprised moan as he arches his hips. Yeonjun groans as he felt Soobin's ass in his achingly hard cock. He badly wants to bend soobin down and fuck him till the boy is a panting mess.

Soobin never felt this horny before. He wants to be touched. He wants to feel good. He wants Yeonjun and Hueningkai to fuck him hard up to the point that he will not be able to walk properly for a whole week.

**Author's Note:**

> hi thank you for reading! hope u like it! <3


End file.
